Conga, Conga
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Conga dances and Cardfights mix just like yetis and astronauts do. Sadly, there isn't a genre for "WHY?".


**You know what? I don't even know what to say for this, aside from, "It wasn't my idea!". And considering how Kyou's appearances after the yeti episode have all been going, I'm not even sure I can say this would be completely out-of-character anymore... So I wrote it for her.**

**It's no big secret that Kyou's still my favorite character though.**

_**Refusing to believe there's a chance he won't appear at all in season three.**_

**Beat One:**

Kyou had never managed to master even a simple dance, like the Hokey Pokey, but he would never let a small thing like that deter him.

Until he tripped and the whole Conga line, consisting of two other people, fell apart.

He never really did have a knack for being graceful.

**Beat Two:**

"Kyou, maybe you should take off the skirt?"

"No... the skirt isn't the reason we keep messing up," Kyou replied thoughtfully. "It's surprisingly easy to move in. Much better than the yeti and the beetle were, anyway. The fruit hat, on the other hand..."

Ordering real fruit to make his hat authentic had probably not been the best idea. He couldn't even glue them in place, so they wouldn't stick and kept falling. He'd already bruised at least one apple for sure.

"T-that's not the reason why..."

Normally, the other two members of Team Avengers were more than willing to accompany Kyou with his crazy schemes, but there was something awkward about seeing their leader, who had only just turned fifteen, wearing a fancy dress and attempting to start a Conga line in the hallways of his high school.

Even worse, his teammates were expected to go along with it as usual – which meant dressing up in outfits, to compliment Kyou's. Kyou still stole the spotlight, but broad, muscular shoulders and sleeveless dressed didn't go along so well.

"Is it really necessary?" the second joined in on the subtle pleading of the first, tugging on his skirt in embarrassment.

Their youngest teammate listened about as well as he usually did – he never heard anything he didn't want to.

**Beat Three:**

According to Kyou, this exercise was supposed to be related to cardfighting somehow. The yeti at least made sense, along with the beetles and the astronauts and the countless other impulses Kyou had acted on – at least to people on Team Avenger, they did.

The cardfighters in Kyou's school... not so much. He had yet to recruit a single new person to join their Conga line, but it was admirable how he never gave up trying.

Five minutes later, the bell for class rang, the hallways were empty, and Kyou still didn't know when to quit. From past experience, he already knew that if he did anything long enough it would eventually resolve itself in a cardfight.

**Beat Four:**

Kyou took a short break to boast about how there was no way he could possibly lose, like he did every time he started something. However, this time he seemed more confident than normal – like he also did every time – and Team Avengers hung onto his every word. It was enrapturing.

Then, suddenly, Kyou had a revelation: "This is perfect for someone who's training to use Spike Brothers, isn't it!? A long, continuous line with no pause!"

"Kyou, you're so smart!"

"Hey, wait a minute..." The narrative had just said they were taking a short break. "No pause? Turn the music back on, get back to work!"

**Beat Five:**

"The fruit-hat is not lunch!" Kyou snapped.

"...But you were eating it just a moment ago."

And they were all hungry. Nobody had been allowed to eat breakfast, because Kyou had been overly eager to arrive at school early this morning.

**Beat Six:**

They almost avoided being handed a detention slip, on account of the teacher who caught them being too stunned to write it.

And then they almost got out because she didn't know what to write it for.

While it was Kyou's normal strategy to flee and then try again later, she halted their jog down the hallway with the immediate threat of another detention – then he was charged with violation of the school dresscode, disruptive behavior, violation of conduct, skipping class, and talking back to a teacher.

On the first day of school.

Kyou might have been setting a new "best" record for himself.

"The Great Kyou... does not _do_ detention," he muttered to himself sulkily, while the rest of Team Avengers continued being scolded in the background.

"Are you two even students here!?"

**The End of the Song:**

"I wonder if there's a way to escape from second floor detention..."

Kyou decided he'd just be back tomorrow with another plan anyway.

**...I don't know.**

**I honestly. Do. No. Know.**


End file.
